


It's all fun and games (until someone gets pinned)

by nightbloomingcereus



Series: Name That Author prompt fills [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crack, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), He/Him pronouns for both, Inappropriate interpretations of kid's party games, M/M, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Pin the tail on the angel, Rimming, honestly this entire premise is absurd but it made me laugh a lot, sorry not sorry if i ruin pin the tail on the donkey for anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloomingcereus/pseuds/nightbloomingcereus
Summary: In which Crowley and Aziraphale play a rousing game of Pin the Tail on the Angel.Written for theSex Position Pokerchallenge on the GO-events server.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author prompt fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: NTA #8 - Is This Your Card?





	It's all fun and games (until someone gets pinned)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [sk3tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk3tch/profile) for the title!
> 
> This was written for the _Sex Position Poker_ NTA challenge, in which everyone drew a card from a deck of, uhh, creative sex position playing cards as a prompt for a 500-word ficlet. The card I drew was "Pin the Tail on the Girlfriend". I took some liberties with the actual positioning, as the original seemed, uh, rather awkward, but I think this is still very in keeping with the sheer absurdity of the original premise.
> 
> If you're curious you can see the card [here.](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/760972706262155264/760972708225351771/Jack_of_Diamonds.jpg)

Crowley stumbled, frazzled and disheveled, into Aziraphale's cottage, still in his nanny get-up. Something that looked like a rope, with a brushy tip on one end, was stuck to his backside with Velcro.

"What's this then?"

“Kids were playing pin the tail on the donkey. Only, it’s apparently more fun to pin the tail on nanny.”

Aziraphale set aside his book and stood up, examining Crowley's backside with interest. He removed the tail and resituated it several inches higher and dead center, letting his hand linger, warm, over the ridge of Crowley's tailbone.

"There we go. Much better. Those children have dreadful aim."

"Not you too, Angel." Crowley yanked the tail free and stalked toward Aziraphale. "How about we play Pin the Tail on the Angel instead? See how you like it!"

"No! Absolutely _not_! Do you have any idea what Velcro _does_ to fine wool trousers?"

"Nobody said you had to keep them on!"

"I will if you will."

They snapped, simultaneously, and suddenly they were both stark naked. Crowley waved the tail menacingly at Aziraphale and stuck out his tongue, in all its long, forked, agile glory.

Aziraphale eyed it with a considering look.

“You will _not_ come near me with that ridiculous thing. But I _could_ be persuaded to let you have a go with something else in its place…"

And suddenly Aziraphale was advancing on him, pushing him back onto the couch, and crawling over him on all fours, treating Crowley to a perfect view of his round, wiggling, dimpled bottom. His thighs were parted just enough so that Crowley could see the tight, rosy pucker that was his objective.

“What do I get if I win?”

“Greedy serpent. Victory is its own reward."

He turned his head and caught Crowley’s eye. Crowley did not trust that smirk on his face one bit. It was too knowing, too pleased, too unbearably sexy.

“I believe,” said Aziraphale thoughtfully, “that it is customary for the pinner to be blindfolded in this game. And perhaps your hands should be tied as well. I know you, darling. I know you’ll try to cheat.”

"Go ahead then, Angel."

Once he'd been blindfolded, all of his other senses intensified. The soft, warm skin of Aziraphale's thigh brushed tantalizingly against his cheek. The ache, the fullness, of his cock was nearly unbearable. He was almost certain Aziraphale was teasing him, crawling over him and blowing bare whispers of breath across his inner thighs and through the hair at the base of his cock. 

The air smelled overwhelmingly of aroused angel. He flicked out his tongue to taste it, and followed the trail of heat and lust and desire straight to its source. His aim was perfect, and elicited a prolonged, rapturous moan the likes of which the finest desserts could only dream of.

Victory _was_ its own reward, but it could not hold a candle to the prize that was the wet, warm press of Aziraphale's lips around his cock moments later.


End file.
